elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
General Valerius
|class = |faction = Imperial Legion |rank = General |services = |occupation = |location = |region = City Isle |province = Cyrodiil |quests = The Planemeld Obverse |voice = |dlc = Imperial City }} General Valerius is an Imperial General who resided in the Imperial City during the Planemeld. He is the father of Safia Velarius. Though his death is unconfirmed, it is hearsay that he has died.Investigation Note If he died, it was likely by the hands of . Interactions Planemeld Obverse During this quest, General Valerius can be seen having several conversations with Clivia Tharn through Speaking Stones, revealing his apprehension about carrying out many of her strategic choices. Conversations Planemeld Obverse These conversations only take place through Speaking Stones" Imperial Elites '''General Valerius:' "Empress Regent, I arrived as soon as I could. How can the Imperial Legion serve, your highness?" Clivia Tharn: "General Valerius, I need you to spare me a regiment of your elite." General Valerius: "I... of course, but for what purpose? The Imperial City is crawling with Daedra." Clivia Tharn: "Just a single regiment. Have them report personally to me. I require the upmost secrecy about this, they will serve in your name." General Valerius: "As you wish, Empress Regent." Clivia Tharn: "General! I'm certain that you have plenty to do today, how can I help you?" General Valerius: "My officers report you requested Legion members directed to your personal service. May I ask why? Do you intend to feed them to the Daedra as well?" Clivia Tharn: "Mind your tone, I already apologised for the incident. I am no strategist, but your men did not die in vain." General Valerius: "I won't grant this request." Clivia Tharn: "It's an order from your Empress, general." General Valerius: "With all due respect—" Clivia Tharn: "I know of the personal posting you made, general. Wasn't your daughter injured in a recent attack?" General Valerius: "Is that a threat? The healers say we can't risk moving her out of the city, and those guards—" Clivia Tharn: "Are the only thing keeping the Daedra away from your landship, but they're also a waste of military resources. I'd be happy to leave them be if you cooperate. Consider it." General Valerius: "Empress Regent, these troops movements, they're nonsensical." Clivia Tharn: "They are necessary. The Waterfront District must be defended." General Valerius: "Empress, that district holds no strategic value. You'd be sending these men to die for nothing." Clivia Tharn: "Why do you continue to oppose me?" General Valerius: "Why do you insist on playing general? I must refuse this, Empress." Clivia Tharn: "Than the Elder Council will hear about the extra postings, your questionable command decisions." General Valerius: "Get in line." Clivia Tharn: "This means war, general." Equipment Like most other high ranking Imperials, General Valerius wears the following: *An Imperial Orichalcum Cuirass *Either an Imperial Dwarven or higher tier Boots, Greaves, Helmet and Gauntlets. *Either an Imperial Hickory Shield or highter tier Shield. *Either an Imperial Dwarven or highter tier Mace. Appearances * Category:Imperial City: Imperial Legion Members Category:Imperial City: Males Category:Imperial City: Imperials